what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who: Genesis
"Return to the Beginning" Doctor Who: Genesis 'was the fifth feature film in the Doctor Who motion picture franchise, produced by Paramount Pictures and BBC Films. It was released on the 23rd November 2013. The film's screenplay was by Robert Shearman, with a story by the former, Gary Russell, Ronald D. Moore and Ira Steven Behr, directed by Martin Campbell and featured Samantha Bond as the Fourteenth Doctor, with David Suchet as the Thirteenth Doctor and David Bradley with John Guilor as the First Doctor. Synopsis After her resurrection, by the Rogue, the Doctor is left stranded and alone on Earth in 2013. With her body failing, she has little time to for once, save her own life.... With the help of UNIT, the Doctor is sent back in time to retrieve the DNA of her first self... but what old demons lay dormant in 1963? Plot In a dark black void, the sound of a dripping tap. On the floor of the void, the Thirteenth Doctor: his eyes shoot open, and his death flashes in front of him. The Rogue's voice echos: "It’s no good, he was on his last life. The Doctor is Dead." As The Doctor stands up and begins to walk around the void, another memory flashes before him: the sound of a bell, a corridor, full of teenagers in Academy uniforms. One of the boys, in a group of three, calls the one in the middle “''Theta Sigma”. They laugh and joke as they leave the corridor. The Doctor then feels uneasy as he relives that memory, confused as to why its come back to him. In front of him, a bunch of particles form together in the air, to make the humanoid figure of a person – the Keeper. The Doctor raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Where am I?” he asks. The Keeper says “You’re dead. So am I… so where do you think you are, Doctor?”. The Doctor slowly replies, “The Matrix”. The Keeper says, “Your time has come, all thirteen lives and now, your consciousness is simply data, floating around in this supercomputer. You can have anything you imagine, be anywhere you can imagine, at a simple thought.” MORE TO BE ADDED. Cast * Thirteenth Doctor - David Suchet * The Rogue - Timothy Dalton (archive footage) * Theta Sigma - Jeremy Irvine * Zita Ita - Douglas Booth * The Keeper - Don Warrington * Borusa - Kiefer Sutherland * Phaedra - Emma Caulfield (archive footage) * Will Adams - David Tennant (archive footage) * Frances - Claire Bloom (archive footage) * Zenla - Juliet Landau (archive footage) * The Seretti Rogue - Derek Jacobi (archive footage) * The Doctor - Samantha Bond * Caitrin Ryan - Gillian Anderson * Dr Edwin Ball - Colin Baker * UNIT Personnel - Dougray Scott, John Banks, Sophie Okonedo, Anna Hope, Lisa Bowerman * Omega - Patrick Stewart * Ian Chesterton - Jamie Glover * Susan Foreman - Claudia Grant * Old Codger - Tom Baker * James Pritchard - Richard E. Grant * Father Parkinson - Sylvester McCoy * First Doctor - David Bradley * Voice of the First Doctor - John Guilor * Barbara Wright - Jemma Powell * John - Paterson Joseph * Cerrel - Anthony Hopkins * I.M. Foreman - Anthony Head * Geoffrey Parson - Peter Davison * The Master - Jason Isaacs * Moped Sam - Paul McGann Crew To be added. Memorable Quotes "Where am I?" "You're dead. So am I... so where do you think you are?" "...the Matrix..." "Your time has come, all thirteen lives and now, your consciousness is simply data, floating around in this supercomputer. You can have anything you imagine, be anywhere you can imagine, at a simple thought." : - '''The Doctor's first interaction with the Keeper in the Matrix. "Out of anywhere you could imagine yourself, anywhere you could be – and you choose a library…?" "Aren’t I allowed to retire in peace? I’m dead, I didn’t think it would get any worse, and now here’s the Keeper, here to pester me…" "Something has developed in the real world." : - The Keeper initially informing the Doctor of his looming ressurrection. "Your body won’t adapt properly at first, even after regeneration. Just give it time, but your consciousness will be linked with the Matrix for this time, and as such within the first few days of regeneration, you may not quite see people as they should be seen, instead you may see them as ones you once knew, taken from the Matrix. Be careful and good luck." : - The Keeper bidding farewell to the Doctor, as he's resurrected. "What's the situation?" "The local hospital has admitted a new paitent... Female, early 50s, amnesia, but reading dual myocardium." "You think it's him?" "Well, if it is him... he's certainly changed a lot..." : - Dr. Ball 'informs '''Caitrin Ryan '''of the Fourteenth Doctor. "''It's failing... It’s never been done before and the Rogue miscalculated… I need… I need my body to trust me…" "Doctor, you're not making any snese... What do you mean 'the Rogue miscalculated'?" "I don’t have my…. My… umm… my ship… the umm…" "TARDIS?" "Yes, that sounds right… The TARDIS…. I need it… I need to travel through…" : - '''The Doctor initally informing Caitrin Ryan 'of her current situation. "''I may be able to help... I may be able to give you time travel!" : - '''Omega offering the Doctor, and UNIT, time travel. "Thank you for that young man, it's greatly appreciated... Dr. John Smith." "John Smith??" "Sorry... Joan Smith, slip of the tongue." : - The Doctor introducing herself to Ian Chesterton. "Only one day left... It was on the Friday night I left... oh dear, we must of miscalculated." : - The Doctor finding out the date she's arrived at in 1963. "At last." : - James, as he spots the Doctor. "Would you like some sugar in your tea?" "Oh, no thank you." "Same for me." "Ah, a decision. Would it make any difference?" "It would make your tea sweet!" "You know what… it doesn’t matter, I’ll go without." : - John, asking Ian, Barbara '''and '''the Doctor, whether they'd like sugar in their tea. "I think that's your rough sleeper dealt with." : - I.M. Foreman to James after the Doctor and the First Doctor escape 76 Totters Lane. "Thank you for being here, thank you for sharing in the secret of life. You are truly a proud, and noble man, good in every capacity. So here this – never be cruel and never be cowardly. Never give up and never give in. Help people, share the secret of life, be a Doctor…" : - Cerrel's final words to Theta Sigma before dying. "My dear lady, will you stop following me?" "I'm sorry, young man." "I am in fact much older than you mi-''" : - '''The First Doctor' to the Fourteenth Doctor, as she knocks him unconcious. "Well you see, I am a Doctor, so I might be able to come up with something." : - The Doctor to Caitrin and Omega, as they ponder how to transfuse the First Doctor's blood. "Oh Doctor, don’t you see… I just simply want to destroy your life, avert the path you’ve been on for so long… Take away all the meaning." : - The Master to the Doctor, after revealing himself. "So how do you suppose to destroy my life? What have you done?" "Well let’s just say, your granddaughter, and her two teachers, might not end up at that junkyard of yours… in one piece..." : - The Doctor asking the Master what he's done. "You know, good thing about you having a Type 40 TARDIS too, I know how to work it..." : - The Doctor as she jovialling steals the Master's demateralisation circuit. "L''ooks like you failed, and in a moment you will be forever stranded here again… The only existing TARDIS compatible dematerialisation circuit, with its very own link to the Vex Eye of Harmony, thank you, Zita Ita…''" : - The Doctor's final words to the Master, before she leaves Totters Lane. Background Information To be added. Development Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction To be added. Story Notes * Red Bee Media produced a specially shot narrative trailer for the 50th Anniversary featuring a short retrospective of the whole series. It was partially filmed on the Totters Lane set constructed for this film. * The film is the first Doctor Who Movie to feature a prologue, and as such the studio logos and the title card are the first to be separate. * The theme music, like Endgame, doesn't play over the studio logos. Instead, here, the sound of the cloister bell ominously rings. Continuity * The Rogue's voice echos his iconic line from the scene of the Doctor's death. (MOV: Doctor Who: Endgame) * We meet the Doctor in the Matrix (DW: The Deadly Assassin et al.). * A young version of the Doctor appears, Theta Sigma (DW: The Armageddon Factor et al.), in the corridors of the Time Lord Academy (PAN: Colour of Your Life et al.). * The Keeper appears to the Doctor, in the Matrix (DW: Evolution of the Matrix). * The Keeper references the fact that Time Lords only have 13 incarnations and that the Doctor had used them all up (DW: The Deadly Assassin et al., MOV: Doctor Who: Endgame). * Theta Sigma's teacher at the Academy is Borusa (DW: The Deadly Assassin et al.). * The Doctor reads The Time Machine by H.G. Wells ''(DW: Timelash, DW: The Last Night). * The Keeper shows the Doctor the events leading up to the creation of Connie (PAN: Survivors). * The Keeper tells the Doctor that he still has an open link to the Matrix, and he may see some people as his previous incarnations (DW: An Unearthly Child ''et al.). * The Time Machine ''falls to the ground with a thud (DW: The Last Night). * The Doctor lived outside the citadel, half-way up a mountain, as a young man (DW: The Time Monster). ** Although not confirmed, this strongly implies the Doctor was born, and raised, as an Outsider (DW: The Invasion of Time ''et al.). * The events of ''Doctor'' are shown in a montage. * The Thirteenth Doctor and the Keeper watch on, as Will and Phaedra merge with Connie in the Matrix to regenerate into the Fourteenth Doctor (PAN: Doctor). * The Doctor wakes up, after regeneration, in a field on Earth and says something is wrong (PAN: Doctor). * The UNIT sign features the words TOP SECRET, as well as appearing in the Futura font family, on a cream background (DW: The Three Doctors). * UNIT Headquarters is a stately country home (DW: The Three Doctors et al.). * Colin Baker plays the UNIT scientist and head of the bomb department, Dr. Ball (DW: The Twin Dilemma et al.). * Dr. Ball says that the Doctor reads dual myocardium (DW: Spearhead from Space et al.). * The Doctor has been taken to a hospital, after falling over in a field, and UNIT come to take her away (DW: Spearhead from Space). * The Doctor says that the Rogue miscalculated - referring to his attempt to resurrect the Doctor through Connie (PAN: Survivors). * The Doctor doesn't have her TARDIS (PAN: The Condemned et al.). * The Eye of Harmony no longer exists, after the Doctor destroyed it, while killing the Valeyard (MOV: Doctor Who: Endgame). * The Doctor and the Master were friends as children (DW: Terror of the Autons et al.). * The TARDIS repair bays are underneath the citadel in Sector 8 (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation). * Omega is a prisoner of UNIT, and resides in a padded cell in their Headquarters (CF: Rivals). * Omega knows the secret to Time Travel (DW: The Three Doctors et al.). * The Doctor breathes golden regeneration energy out (DW: Night of the Angels et al.). * The Doctor mentions that she was on Earth, during her first incarnation, for five months (DW: An Unearthly Child). * The Doctor and Omega build a time machine (MOV: Doctor Who), with UNIT. * The Doctor chooses her clothing from a wardrobe (DW: Robot), while at UNIT HQ. * The time machine is part of a circle of mirrors (DW: Mad World). * Ian Chesterton picks up the Doctor on his way to work at Coal Hill school (DW: An Unearthly Child). * Ian is a fan of the Beatles ''(DW: The Chase), and plays their latest song on his car radio. * The Doctor introduces herself as "Dr. John Smith" (DW: Spearhead from Space). * The Doctor realises that she's a woman (PAN: Doctor), and feminises her alias to "Dr. Joan Smith". * There's a prison block underneath the Citadel (DW: The Order of Rassilon). ** Unusually, the Doctor was kept in the prison block which is underneath the citadel, in Sector 1, which had become the norm in Panopticon, but the Doctor didn't find out about this prison block until [[The Order of Rassilon|''The Order of Rassilon]], ''as it was an off-the-books state secret location. The Doctor should've been in Security Compound in Sector 4, instead. * Coal Hill School is in Shoreditch (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). * Ian tells the Doctor that he'll be in the local café after school (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). * The Doctor bumps into Susan Foreman, who is a pupil at Coal Hill. She is carrying lots of books, owing to her vast interest in reading and her tendency to read a lot. She also drops the books, showing her often clumsiness (DW: An Unearthly Child ''et al.). * The Doctor arrived on the 21st November 1963, two days before An Unearthly Child aired. ** The Doctor states that she left Totters Lane on Friday 22nd November, as opposed to Saturday 23rd November, when An Unearthly Child aired. This makes sense as school doesn't take place on weekends. * Tom Baker plays a character (DW: Robot et al.) called Old Codger, alluding to the Ninth Doctor's line "I can become a man, woman, child or even a decrepit old codger..." ''(DW: The Nightmare of Time). * Richard E. Grant plays the character, James (DW: Night of the Angels ''et al.) who appears to be the main villain of the story (DW: Who's Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos?). * The First Doctor is conducting business at the local graveyard (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). ** In Remembrance of the Daleks, it's revealed that the First Doctor was actually keeping the Hand of Omega at the graveyard, however this isn't made reference too in the film itself. * Sylvester McCoy (DW: Time and the Rani et al.) plays Father Parkinson, the blind vicar, which the Seventh Doctor previously interacted with (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). * The First Doctor is hiding out in the TARDIS at 76 Totters Lane (DW: An Unearthly Child). * The Doctor, Ian and Barbara are seen in the local café (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). ** The set itself is a recreation of the one from Remembrance of the Daleks, down to the smallest details. * Barbara Wright is friends with Ian (DW: An Unearthly Child), and she feels some sort of attachment to him, as evidence by her reaction to seeing him with the Doctor (DW: The Romans et al.). * Ian and Barbara are both teachers at Coal Hill school (DW: An Unearthly Child). * Barbara informs Ian the headmaster, Geoffrey Parson (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks), has asked for him to come to a meeting the next morning. * Paterson Joseph (DW: The Silurian Awakening et al.), plays John, a waiter in the local café (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). * John asks whether they'd like sugar in their teas, to which the conversation begins to play out like John's and the Seventh Doctor's conversation in Remembrance of the Daleks, but the Doctor ends it quickly, getting déjà vu. * Ian references a "very annoying pupil" in his first period class (DW: An Unearthly Child). * The Doctor, as a young man, meets with Cerrel, a hermit who teaches him the secret of life (DW: The Time Monster). * The Doctor bumps into the First Doctor in 76 Totters Lane (DW: An Unearthly Child), while looking for parts. * The First Doctor is very grumpy and unwelcoming (DW: An Unearthly Child), as this is before his time travelling the universe softened his persona. * The Doctor notices the First Doctor's TARDIS standing in Totter's Lane (DW: An Unearthly Child). * The Doctor says that 'Mr. Foreman' gave her permission to take some stuff from the junkyard (DW: An Unearthly Child). * Anthony Head (DW: Lord President of Gallifrey), plays I.M. Foreman (DW: An Unearthly Child), who lives at 78 Totters Lane. * The First Doctor has difficulty running and climbing over the fence (DW: An Unearthly Child et al.). * I.M. Foreman states that the Police Box has been in the junkyard for several months, but he can't remember how it got there (DW: An Unearthly Child). * The First Doctor tells the Doctor to "keep warm" (DW: The Tenth Planet). * The Doctor enters the First Doctor's TARDIS (DW: An Unearthly Child et al.). * While looking for the Dimensional Decoder Unit, the Doctor damages the Chameleon Circuit causing it to malfunction after the next materialisation and get stuck as a police box (DW: An Unearthly Child et al.). * Susan lives in the First Doctor's TARDIS (DW: An Unearthly Child et al.). * Susan reefers to the First Doctor as "Grandfather" (DW: An Unearthly Child et al.). * The First Doctor visits the graveyard again (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks), feeling sombre. ** The First Doctor visits the grave of Heather Holdop which makes reference to Heather Hartnell, William Hartnell's wife, and Sheila Holdop, Patrick Troughton's wife. * As a young man, the Doctor expresses his desire to see the universe (DW: The Moonbase et al.). * The young Doctor mentions that he and the Master have fallen out (DW: Terror of the Autons). * Cerrel tells the young Doctor, to "never be cruel or cowardly", which is a passage from the reference book "The Making of Doctor Who" by Terrance Dicks. * Cerrel also tells the Doctor, to "be a Doctor", giving him the name he would soon adopt (DW: An Unearthly Child et al.). * Ian's car breaks down, and it seems to be because of a flat tyre. He and the Doctor replace the tyre (DW: Logopolis). * Peter Davison (DW: Castrovalva et al.) plays Geoffrey Parson, the headmaster of Coal Hill School (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). * Ian teaches a science lesson on changing chemicals from red to blue, to which Susan argues about them being two inactive chemicals (DW: An Unearthly Child). * Barbara teaches a class in which Susan gets confused about the decimal system (DW: An Unearthly Child). ** Both of the classroom scenes are direct recreations of the scenes from An Unearthly Child, also they are shot rather differently, lacking the ominous POV shots of the original. * James reveals himself to be the Master (DW: Castrovalva et al.), played by Jason Isaacs (CF: Downfall et al.). * Zita Ita adopts the name the Master (DW: Terror of the Autons et al.). * Dalek technology appears for a split second in the basement of Coal Hill School (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). * Every scene, in a somewhat cut-down form, from An Unearthly Child, is recreated, including, but not limited to: the Ian and Barbara Classroom Scene, the Junkyard scene, the initial TARDIS scene, ''and the Caveman Shadow scene.'' * The Doctor sees Ian's car driving off into the fog on its way to Totters Lane (DW: An Unearthly Child). * Paul McGann (DW: Revenge of the Master et al.) plays Moped Sam, whom the Doctor steals a Moped off in a similar way to which the Ninth Doctor did, with the Police Motorbike, in Revenge of the Master. * The First Doctor feels awfully unwell from the blood transfusion, and starts having a coughing fit as he enters the junkyard (DW: An Unearthly Child). * The Master's TARDIS has a similar, albeit jet black, interior of that to the Twelfth & Thirteenth Doctor's TARDIS console room (CF: Obey et al.). * The Doctor steals the Master's demoralisation circuit which has the only link to the Vex Eye of Harmony (PAN: Doctor). * The Fourteenth TARDIS' exterior design resembles that of the Thirteenth Doctor's TARDIS, albeit brighter coloured (MOV: Doctor Who: Vengeance). * Omega says that he "didn't need to be a god or even a hero" (DW: The Three Doctors). Home Video Releases Physical Media Download/Streaming Britbox is only avilable in US and Canada. iTunes only carry Doctor Who in the US, Canada, Ireland and Australia. Amazon Video can stream Doctor Who through BritBox in the US, and holds it as a paid series in all other countries, but Australia where it's included with Prime. Category:Fourteenth Doctor Stories Category:Movies Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Chapter Three Stories Category:Anniversary Stories Category:Master Stories Category:Stories Featuring U.N.I.T. Category:Stories Category:Stories Set in The 21st Century Category:First Doctor stories